starbound_extended_story_modfandomcom-20200213-history
Upcoming Features
Upcoming features are future additions to the mod that will be implemented in later updates. Update 7 - Umbra: 1.5.5 Overhaul the Dark Abyss Dimension Make Seed of Ruin more difficult Plasmic Disruptor gets a touch-up Fix Halloween planets spawning only orbiting gas giants Make unique monsters for the Permafrost biome Add lore codexes for each boss that has lore Nerf Multi-Jump Mk IV to have 10 jumps Rename Dissolved Material to Rotten Ooze Update 8 - Toxicity: 1.5.6 Overhaul Toxinia Try to rebalance the entire mod, making the levels of dungeons, weapons, etc. progress appropriately. Update 9 - Polishing: 1.5.7 Put all weapons that are wildly unbalanced into a separate mod called “Extended Story: Cheat Weapons” Make all healing items harder to craft Change electric elementals Tweak weapons’ sprites so they won’t clip through the player’s arm and adjust offsets so they won’t look like they are floating in mid-air Make tweaks to various sprites Polish some weapon effects Kill re-skins Update 10: 1.6 Generated flamethrowers(NerdCuddles aka Sulfur Deer) “Interdimensional Storm” Spell Radiance element and biome, the big one! Abyssal Seas(Dark Abyss Ocean) Burning Ocean(Raging Inferno Ocean) 0 Kelvin Ocean(Permafrost Ocean) Irradiated Ocean(Nuclear Wasteland Ocean) Electrified Ocean(Voltage Ocean) Dissolved Supervoid(Supervoid Ocean) Integrate Radiance and Abyss into generated weapons Change entire parallax for Permafrost biome Add original microdungeons to Dark Abyss Algarok, Ravager of Worlds(The Nightmare / Doomsday Machine) The Mantis boss battle(idea by Sulfur Deer) Bacteiruous will finally be added. New weapon type: Spells(came from “Mage” class) Overhaul the Ruin boss fight(unspecified time) Update 11: 1.7 More upgraded weapons Ruinous Alloy Biosteel weapons and armor Lunar biomes Change Phoenix Guardian, will be repurposed as a side-boss in the future with a better sprite Update 12: 1.8 Add some crops to all biomes Changes to elemental biome microdungeons Custom terraformers The Umbrus cult has risen. Are you willing to challenge their leader?(Umbrus Leader, "Pitch Black") Update 13: 1.8.1 Radio messages that hint what to do in each dungeon Replace all monsters in each elemental biome that reuses a majority of vanilla monsters Update 14: 1.9 More figurines for bosses(and possibly monsters too) Make new ores useful for crafting The Two Banes of Worlds(The Solstice, The Plague) The Voided Cultivator, a corrupted decoy of the cultivator Many more biomes than I can ever add Final Update(for now) SPOILER ALERT: 2.0 Overhaul entire post-endgame story Bossvault - Trader gives you a new quest that requires the player to defeat everything in it to prove their worthiness for gaining a particular item(supposedly a way of protecting against one of the elemental biomes) Meet Raziya - You come across a bookmark that will teleport you to his outpost The lost team - Raziya says that one team has entered the Irradiated Dimension and never came back. He wants the player to find this lost team, and his entire team will go with them. Overhaul the supervoid dungeon The Onslaught of Voids Exvoidimus was not the true final boss. Be prepared to fight The Chaotic Deity, the amalgamation of many Chaos Realm creatures and Exvoidimus. You will need to explore the chaos realm sufficiently to fight it. The Chaos Realm Make the Antimatter Cannon a part of the Chaos Realm due to its extremely unbalanced nature as of right now Erchius Specter boss Mod needs more mech parts Try making a custom wiki interface(might need help coding that) A new route?